pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dialga
Dialga (ディアルガ Dialga) is Steel/Dragon-type Pokémon and is a Legendary Pokémon. Dialga serves as the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Diamond. Appearance Dialga has a blue body, with white spikes coming out of its neck. On its back there is a fan shaped limb. It has a long straight neck with a head on top. It is Dinosaur-like, and is very similar to Palkia. It has a grey chest plate featuring a Diamond on. Dialga has long claws and a short tail. Special Abilities Dialga has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to use twice as much PP for every successful hit. Additionally, Dialga has the ability to control time. Dialga, like many other Dragon Pokémon, can use many various elemental attacks. He is also one of the few Pokemon that can learn the move Aura Sphere. Dialga is the only Pokemon that can learn the move Roar of Time, its signature move, aside from the special Event Pokemon Darkrai given in the Tenth Movie and in the Toys r' Us Nintendo World Tour, the Pokemon Smeargle, who can Sketch the move, and Clefairy, with Metronome. In Game Following the trend of the Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire games, Dialga is fought as part of the game's storyline. After chasing Team Galactic through Mt. Coronet in Pokémon Diamond, the player ends up on the summit, also known as Spear Pillar. When there, Cyrus will use the Red Chain he crafted from Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to call up Dialga(and Palkia, if you have Platinum. After defeating Cyrus, the Dialga seemingly waits to battle the player. As is with other legendary Pokemon, this is the only opportunity to encounter it. Pokédex Entries Learset Level-Up -Dragonbreath. Strikes the foe with an incredible blast of breath. -Scary Face. Frightens with a scary face to sharply lower speed. 10-Metal Claw. An attack that may raise the user's attack. 20-Ancient Power. An attack that may raise all stats. 30-Dragon Claw. Slashes the foe with sharp claws. 40-Roar of Time (Signature Move). User is unable to attack next turn. 50-Heal Block. Foe is unable to restore health in 5 turns. 60-Earth Power. May lower foe's SP. Defense one stage. 70-Slash. Slashes with claws,etc. Has a high critical-hit ratio. 80-Flash Cannon. May lower foe's SP. Attack one stage. 90-Aura Sphere. Cannot miss. Move Tutor-Draco Meteor. Lower's user's SP. Attack two stage. Super Smash Bros. Dialga appears in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar. It interacts with the stage in various ways including slowing down time, distorting the stage itself, and attacking the players. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness games, Primal Dialga is the main boss of the game and is found at the end of chapter twenty. After finishing the main storyline, a player can choose to fight Dialga and have him join their team. Trivia *Dialga has no known gender but in the Mystery Dungeon games, it is referred to as a male. Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon